This invention relates to an electrostatic recording apparatus capable of reproducing copies from a large-sized and ordinary-sized original document.
In the case of constituting an electrostatic recording apparatus so as to reproduce copies from such a large-sized original document as an A-2 sized original document, besides from an ordinary-sized original document, when a large-sized original document is to be reproduced, an image transfer paper in the size corresponding to the large-sized original document is fed from a paper-feed section and thereon a developer image is transferred and then fixed. There may, however, be instances where the image transfer paper lies over not less than two different processing sections in the passage between the paper feed section and a paper delivery section. For example, there may be instances where the leading edge thereof enters into a fixing unit, but the trailing edge thereof is not yet separated from an electrophotoreceptor drum.
In such an instance, the image transfer and fixing may become incomplete and the image transfer paper may become creased, if the feeding speeds of the image transfer paper (i.e., the line speeds thereof) are irregular in the portion thereof, so that the image quality on the image transfer paper may be deteriorated.
It is, therefore, necessary to make the line speeds same in the portion of the image transfer paper in the fixing unit and in the portion thereof in the electrophotoreceptor drum.
If only a large-size reproduction key is provided so as to operate the selection for the reproduction mode of such a large-sized original document as described above, the large-sized original document reproduction mode can readily be provided by only operating the large-size reproduction key. Therefore, even when an ordinary-sized original document is to be reproduced, there may be instances where the large-size reproduction mode may be set by a sort of careless operation of the large-size reproduction key. If this is the case, a reproduction error will occur.